A New Beginning - Sequel to In The End
by MIHighandAlexRider4eva
Summary: Sequel to In The End. If you have not read In The End, I strongly advise reading it first so you don't get confused in this story! KORPS are still after one specific member of MI9 and the team won't let that happen! Battles happen, relationships are tested and will a loved one be lost? All revealed in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of the sequel, check out my co-writer MIHighandAlexRider4eva's other story (In The End)... Some of my stories should be up soon, Happy Reading, please review! Rawriloveyouxo

KORPS brought out the captured agents including Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha, and Frank stood with Stella side by side.

"I said come alone Agent Knight, you will be punished for this" The Crime Minister screeched.

The agents were pushed, well more like shoved forwards and Stella started walking slowly forward, The Crime Minister looked angry.

"Stella what are you doing?" Dan asked, his voice low as they walked towards her.

"You can't give yourselves up to save us" Zoe said quietly.

"Go" Frank hissed into his invisible communicator as another M.I.9 swat team arrived and all the captured agents ran fastly towards Frank, Stella quickly turned and ran back. The other assault team ran at Korps and since there weren't a lot of Korps agents they were fairly easy to over power, surprisingly.

Stella almost jumped into Frank's arms, they all ran into the van, got in and hugged.

Once they got back to base they looked at the mission report, they managed to imprison many of the KORPS agents but sadly not the Crime Minister.

"She knows Stella's pregnant so maybe she wants the baby?" Zoe asked.

"That's what we thought" Stella said anxiously.

"But if she's pregnant then..." Tom said

"Why doesn't she just use her own baby? and why is she pregnant? And I mean how? And she doesn't strike me as the maternal type wait is she gonna do what she did with zoe? Like human engineering" Aneisha finished.

"That's what we need to find out" Frank said.

"And I'm sure you know how Aneisha, or maybe you need extra science class?" Stella smirked.

"But I'm not human I don't have a mum and dad" Zoe said sadly, Stella put her arm around Zoe "We're you're parents" she whispered,

"If the Crime Minister wants Stella and the baby, shouldn't you go into hiding?" Dan asked.

"We want the baby to have as normal a life as possible" Frank explained.

"Oh okay" Dan said.

"So what do we do next?" Aneisha asked...

Sorry this chapter is short but hopefully MIHighandAlexRider4eva will have a longer chapter in the next chapter - please read and review! Enjoy this and the next chapter will be up shortly! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"The first thing that you 4 are going to do is go back to your lessons. If I'm correct its double physics next" Frank grinned and the teens all moaned apart from Zoe.

"My favourite lesson" Zoe exclaimed and Stella and Frank smiled and chuckled at her.

"Yeah cause you and geek boy like physics unlike the rest of us here" Dan said and pointed at Tom.

"Hey! its not my fault i like physics, you like P.E, well I don't" Tom ad moodily and huffing.

"What if there is a massive nuclear bomb threat or an attack that happens and the world needs our help but we're stuck in double physics" Aneisha groaned.

"Off you go" Stella said waving her hands at them.

"Don't want to be late now do we" Frank said as they got into the lift.

And yes, we'll call you if anything goes wrong" Frank added as the the lift doors shut on the team.

The team were sitting in the classroom, actually make that one crazy, noisy and messy classroom with a load of hyperactive kids after lunch. Dan sighed, they were stuck with Mr Flatley for almost 2 hours of Physics, their favourite!

Melissa as usual was sat in front of Dan, turning round so every often to gaze at him, she thought he was rather handsome and attractive, unfortunately Dan didn't think the same.

"Zoe, is it me or is Melissa creeping me out again" Dan whispered over to Zoe.

"Don't worry, I know what to do, here" she said.

So when Melissa spun round to talk to Dan she found Zoe sitting on his lap, both holding hands. That made Melissa's face screw up in disgust and she whirled back round again.

"Thanks Zo" Dan said and he gave Zoe a kiss then Zoe sat back down again.

"Hey Neish, it's Mr Flatley's class, I'm sure we can get out of here" Tom said to Aneisha opposite him.

"Erm probably-" she was stopped by a voice.

RIGHT YOU MISERABLE LOT, SILENCE!"

Instantly everyone sat down and silence fell in the classroom.

It was Mr McNab, everyone dreaded having him in lessons.

"As you know, Mr Flatley has asked me to take this class because he is away visiting his sick gran so I look forward to this afternoon with you lot" he growled.

As McNab walked up to the desk Aneisa whispered to Tom "No chance!" and Tom sniggered but McNab heard them.

TUPPER and JONES, what is so funny you'd like to tell the rest of the class?" Mr McNab asked them.

Both Tom and Aneisha's faces then turned serious and they chorused "Nothing Sir"

"Very well, you two detention, report to the headmasters office at 3:30pm" McNab barked at Tom and Aneisha.

They groaned silently and the lesson proceeded on, Zoe as usual paying attention and the others, well...they were sort of half asleep.

The team apart from Zoe longed for their communicators to flash and buzz to get out of the lesson but it never happened.

At 3:30 the bell rang, everyone piled out of the classroom quickly, the team met up and then finally their pencils vibrated and the tops flashed but Tom and Aneisha groaned as they had their detention.

"See you in the base guys" Aneisha said and she and Tom walked down the corridor to Flatley's office while Dan and Zoe went into the storeroom, pulled the lever and suddenly appeared down in the base in seconds.

Dan and Zoe walked out of the lift and sat down in front of Frank and Stella just as Frank asked "Where is Tom and Aneisha?"

"Detention" Dan replied.

"How did they manage that?" Stella asked.

"McNab told them off for talking and they found something funny during Physics" Zoe replied.

"Oh, we'll they'll be here soon, lets get down to business" Frank said pulling up a screen on the computer.

"Now" he said...

Half an hour later the others were talking when the lift doors opened and out came Tom and Aneisha in all their bickering glory...

"It's not fair, he gives us a detention for talking" Aneisha moaned and waved her hands about.

"I know, I was only talking to you and you started it anyway!" Tom pointed at Aneisha.

"ME! You were the one that told me that we could try and escape, and when McNab came in you made me smile" Aneisha nearly shouted at Tom.

"Tom, Aneisha!" Frank shouted to get their attention.

"WHAT!" they both looked and shouted at Frank in unison.

"Oh, sorry" they both replied and sat down with the rest of the team.

"Right, can we get on without anymore interruptions" Stella said.

"Yes" the team chorused in unison...

So Frank and Stella told the team what was going to happen next and then the team left the base to go home.

The team went to the classroom to get their bags and were about to leave when Dan spotted an creepy black van parked outside the school through the window and told the others.

"Erm guys it's probably nothing but I'm getting a bad feeling about that van" Dan pointed to it and the team came over to the window and stared at the van.

"I agree with Dan, there's something wrong with that van" Aneisha said.

Just then the door of the van slided open to reveal the Crime Minister and some KORPS agents and they all stepped out and began walking towards the school.

"Uh-oh looks like Dan and Aneisha were right" said Tom starting to panic and move about.

"Run!" Zoe yelled and the 4 teens dashed out of the classroom and ran down the corridor to the base, Tom at the back of the team as usual.

"You get down to the base and tell Frank and Stella and we'll stay here and keep them busy' Dan yelled to Tom.

"Ok, be right back" Tom said and he entered the cupboard, sped down the lift and appeared in the base.

The lift doors opened and Tom dashed out red faced and panting and yelled for Frank and Stella.

"Frank, Stella!" Tom yelled and they instantly came from round the corner of the base.

"Tom, whats wrong?" Stella asked.

"KORPS are here, they managed to find our school!" Tom said all in one go.

"How?!" Frank said and they all dashed into the lift.

"I'm coming, no matter what" Stella said and Frank and Tom just agreed.

Frank, Tom and Stella all came out of the cupboard to meet Dan, Zoe and Aneisha.

"Where are they?" Frank questioned.

Just then the Crime Minister and the KORPS agents walked around the corner and stood a few metres away from the team. The team got into their fighting positions.

"I saw more KORPS agents than this" Dan whispered to Aneisha and she agreed with him.

The team were in the middle of a cross corridor and then suddenly more KORPS agents appeared from other corridors and began advancing on the team.

They were now trapped and outnumbered...

And I'll end it there! Rawriloveyouxo is going to post the next chapter so happy reading and reviewing everyone!

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xx


	3. Chapter 3

Since they knew the school better they knew where they could hide, but unfortunately they had to fight off about 10 agents each, they all decided to split into pairs. Stella and Frank because Frank wanted to protect Stella, Tom and Zoe because Zoe could easily fight off 10 agents so she could then help Tom, and finally Dan and Aneisha because Dan is better than Neish and It would have been unfair if Dan and Zoe paired because they are best at fighting and Tom and Neish would be left and they aren't the best fighters in the team.

"Tom and Stella should go back, we can take the rest of them" Zoe said. Frank nodded and Stella shook her head.

"Tom can leave but I'm staying" she said.

"Ok" Frank agreed.

"Tom go back to HQ and put it on lockdown" Frank yelled whilst proceeding to kick a Korps agent really hard in the stomach.

"But that means"

"TOM GO"

Tom ran and disappeared round the corner, he ran down to the store room cupboard without being seen...

"What does it actually mean?" asked Aneisha whilst knocking out a rather big Korps agent.

"He can't get out and we can't get in" Stella sighed while kicking a guard in the side but she was then pinned against the wall by him. "Ow" She squealed.

"Stella" Frank said as he knocked out his last guard with a swift jab to the stomach. He then ran over to her.

Zoe turned and looked at what was happening but then she was knocked out by her last Korps agent. "Zoe" Dan screamed and tried to beat up the Korps agent holding Zoe really badly so he would let go of Zoe. Aneisha shrieked as a Korps agent kicked her legs and she fell over, but they all quickly got up and the Korps agents too, apart from the Crime Minister and the ones holding Zoe and Stella.

"Now goodbye agents" the Crime Minister said as her and her agents disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Frank put his hands in a W shape then the smoke cleared and he caught Stella as she fainted, a familiar liquid trickled down Stella's leg again.

He pulled out his phone and jabbed in some numbers "This is Agent Frank London, I need an ambulance at M.I.9 base 3192 Thank You Very Much" he said. Zoe had got up by now and Dan had made sure she was okay. "Frank" Stella was weakly trying to whisper.

"How does she get away every time!" Dan yelled and stamped his foot on the ground hardly. He groaned and wished he hadn't done that as his foot now hurt.

"I know, she disappears somewhere when that smoke comes out" Aneisha muttered sitting down on the floor.

"Its okay baby" He said "We need that ambulance now" He shouted.

"Frank" Stella sobbed, she clutched her little bump.

"Its okay".

"You need to check Zoe over" she said quietly. "She looks dizzy"

After much persuasion Frank had discovered that Zoe had a concussion and needed to be observed.

"I should stay and try to get into HQ" Neish said.

"No" Frank almost shouted. "Neish they could come back", his voice became a hushed tone.

"Ok" Aneisha whispered.

"Can you go and wait for the ambulance over there" Frank indicated to the end of the corridor where there was a door.

"Sure" and Aneisha ran to the door and started waiting for the ambulance to come.

Sorry its so short but my co-writer should have a longer chappy in the next chapter! Could people please review this! Thanks and keep reading!

rawriloveyouxo x


	4. Chapter 4

Tom ran into the base and quickly fiddled with some switches and managed to set the base on lock down. He put a headset on and sat down at his laptop and tried to contact the others but had no luck. So Tom found a pack of biscuits and started eating them and played a game while waiting for contact from the others.

Meanwhile up on the ground level Dan was cradling over Zoe, still disorientated and confused and Aneisha was watching out for the ambulance at the end of the corridor. Frank was watching Stella and Zoe at the same time but mainly sitting with Stella.

"Guys, the ambulance is here" Aneisha yelled from the end of the corridor. She called them over to the others. So the 4 ambulance people ran over, helped Zoe and Stella to their feet and walked them slowly back to the ambulance outside, Frank, Dan and Aneisha following them.

"Agent London, we are going to take them to the MI9 hospital but there is not enough room for you all so could you follow in another ambulance? We have sent one for you, Thankyou" one of the medics said.

"No problem" Frank said, they shut the doors and then the ambulance rolled down the street, gaining speed with its sirens on.

The ambulance reached the MI9 hospital and Zoe and Stella were taken into the hospital for a check up. Frank, Dan and Aneisha arrived ten minutes later in another ambulance and when they got in, Stella was waiting for them in the reception.

"Frank!" she exclaimed and sort of ran, well walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"How's the baby?" Frank asked pulling out of the hug.

"They checked it and the baby is totally fine, no damage to it" Stella said putting her hand on her small bump and so did Frank.

"What about Zoe?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah where is she" Aneisha added.

"The doctors are checking her over, they're just worried about the small concussion that Zoe got but I'm sure she can come home today" Stella said to Dan and Aneisha.

Just then a doctor came through.

"Agent Knight?" she asked.

"Yes" Stella said and the doctor replied "Follow me, all of you" and they followed the doctor through to Zoe's room.

Zoe was sitting on the bed, waiting for Dan to come and as soon as Dan came into Zoe's room, he ran to her and gave her a massive hug and kiss.

"I missed you Zo, are you ok?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied. "I missed you as well" she added.

"Agent London has a mild concussion, she can go home now but all she needs to do is take to easy for the rest of today and get a good sleep tonight and she should be right as rain tomorrow" the doctor said.

"Thankyou" Frank said and the doctor left the room.

"Come on let's get you home" Dan said.

"Can we be a bit fast, Tom's still in the base and it's still in lockdown!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Anything could happen, you know" Aneisha added.

"I'll call him when we get back" Stella said. They left the hospital and hopped into an MI9 car that the hospital had called for them.

"St Hearts High please" Frank told the driver and he drove them back to the location.

Once they had reached the school, they got out of the car and thanked the driver, he left and they managed to sneak into the school without being spotted and stood outside the janitors closet.

Stella pulled her work phone out and dialled in a number. It rang a few times then the caller finally answered "Hello?" the voice said.

"Tom, it's me, Stella. Could you unlock the base so we can get in please, and be quick, someone could see us out here"

"Sure I'll just go and do it" Tom replied and ended the call on his side and Stella shut her phone.

"He's just unlocking the base for us now, it should be ok now" Stella said and Dan tried to open the scanner but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not budging!" he exclaimed worriedly.

Something was wrong...

And that my lovelies was chapter 4! CAN YOU ALL READ THE NEXT BIT BELOW THIS PLEASE?! The bit in caps! I am going to post chapter 5 up just after this one so can y'all review this chapter before I put the new one up please?! What do you think is gonna happen next? - (BtW- chapter 5 is already written)

Happy Reading my Story Lovers!

BUT CAN I ASK YOU ALL A FAVOUR? IF ANY OF YOU READS OR HASNT READ HEARTS APART BY AINSLEY25 CAN YOU PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT! He needs 20 REVIEWS or he will ditch the story! He has 16 so far- needs 4 more! So if you have free time can you go and read it especially the 6th Chapter and REVIEW IT PLEASE! Many Thanks!

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xx


	5. Chapter 5

They tried the lightswitch several times but it wouldn't budge. Stella recived a call her spypod flashed and 'Agent. T. Tupper' appeared on the screen, she accepted it. What they saw terrified them.

"Agents we are no longer in need of Agent Knights baby, so we are going to kill it" she paused "just for fun of course" she said raising an eyebrow, a disgusting smirk painting her face.

About 10 korps agents had managed to get into hq. They had hidden from Tom until Stella had asked him to release lockdown.  
"We want you all down here to fight" One of the imbecles said.  
"We can't do that" Frank said, "Zoe has a concussion".  
"Its okay Frank, I can do this" She said.

"Our plan is going well Mastermind, this should be easy Agent Tupper can't fight, Agent Knight will be restricted and 'Zoe' as they call her, has a concussion" she sniggered.  
"Good work Crime Minister" He said, he started to cackle, then It turned into an evil laugh.

"Tom, a-are you okay?" Aneisha asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
Tom nodded. "I l-love you neish" He said.  
"I love.." The video call had been ended from the other side. Aneisha broke down in a sobbing fit on the floor. Stella put an arm around her. "The best thing we can do is get down there and save him" Stella said. Aneisha nodded.

"And now Agent Jones" is having a breakdown, they both cackled together.  
"This should be easy" She said.  
They both watched as the agents made their way into H.Q.

"Right, Aneisha, Zoe at the back, Me, Dan and Frank at the front" Stella said. "Stella, Do you think that's wise?" Dan asked. Stella nodded "Yes, I can still fight".

They went down in the lift. When they arrived Aneisha rushed over to an unconsious Tom but a cage fell over them. "Frank" Aneisha screamed, "I think Tom's been poisoned. "Symptoms?" Stella said as she kicked a Korpse agent in the stomach and then ran over to try and unlock the cage. "Stella, watch out" Frank yelled as an agent kicked her legs and she fell to the floor, her hands went to the tiny bump as a motherly instinct.

"YES" The Crime Minister cried as Stella was taken out. She again cackled as Stella screamed in pain.

"Stella" Frank said angrily. He knocked out as many agents as he could, along with Dan and Zoe. Zoe was kicked in the stomach and hit her head again as she flew into the wall. Dan got a boost in energy and his adrenaline took over he k.o'd another 4 agents, probably breaking 2 of their nose's and one of them's arm.

"Haha, Agent London has to knock out 4 of our Agents alone, he will never.." She watched in disbelief as Frank knocked out all 4 of them and rushed to Stella's side.

"Stella, you okay?" He asked. Stella nodded, "Yeah" She looked over to Zoe, "Zoe looks bad, I'll look after her, you try and get Tom and Neish" Stella said as she forced herself off the floor.

"Agent Tupper is going to die" The C.M Said, but it was only half a statement and half a question. "Yes Crime Minister, no one could survive that dose". "Good" The C.M replied simply.

Frank managed to get the cage open and drag Tom out. A small team of M.I.9 agents came down the lift, 2 running over to Tom "Situation?" One asked. "Suspected Poisoning, been unconsious for around 10 minutes" Frank filled them in. Another 2 agents ran to Zoe. "Kicked in the stomach, into a wall, already had a mild concussion from a previous mission, been unconscious for around 6 and a half minutes.

The C.M watched on as Tom and Zoe were carried away on a stretcher. She looked so angry.

Frank and Stella followed them out hand in hand, Dan also had his arm around Aneisha, both of them trying to comfort each other in a silent way. "I have to go with Zoe" Stella said in a motherly tone. "I understand you go with Dan and Me and Neish will go with Tom, I'll meet you there" Frank said. "Yeah, I have something I need to ask you" Stella said as she got into the back of an ambulance sliding an arm around Dan and resting her forehead on his cheek, Dan put his arms around Stella's waist. She had become like a mother to the whole team.

"Urgghhh Ahhhhhh" The Crime Minister screamed in rage. She started to throw things. "I want it DEAD" she screamed when suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.

Zoe woke up in the ambulance. "D-Dan?, St-Stella?" She asked. Stella placed her hand on Zoe's. "Were here Zo" Stella said. She slipped into the darkness again. "Zoe" Dan started to sob. "Its okay Dan" Stella said as she put her arm back around him.

The Crime Minister was on her hands and knees screaming and red faced. "Push Crime Minister". "I am pushing" she screamed.

"Frank" Stella said and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. "I want to adopt Zoe" She said nervously. A grin came over Franks face. "Well let's see how quickly it can be formalized" Frank said. Stella recived a call, she went outside to take out.

When she came back in she looked pale. "What is it?" Dan, Frank and Aneisha said at the same time. "Our Korps informant told me that the Crime Minister is in labour" Gasp's came from Aneisha and Dan and Frank just slipped an arm around Stella's waist.

The Crime Minister was 4cm dilated and her waters hadn't broken yet. She felt a sudden gush of liquid. "Let's get her cleaned up" A doctor yelled.

The team went to see Tom, they found out he had been poisoned by the Z34 virus, a new bacteria, luckily they had been able to create an antidote in time. "How is he?" Stella asked.  
"He needs to stay in for a while, do his parents know?"  
"Yeah I called them" Frank said, "I'll give them an update".  
"Tom" Aneisha said and she pecked him on the cheek, he was unconsious and she had hoped that he had woken so she started to sob. Stella again put an arm around her.

"Well Done Crime minister, its a boy" "Get that screaming thing away from me"

The Frank and Stella visit Zoe and Aneisha and Dan came in earlier and Zoe had been awake then, Dan had informed Zoe about The Crime Minister. "Hey zo" Frank said as her eyes start to flutter. "Is there any news on The Crime Minister?" Stella and Frank looked at each other. "According to our Korps mole, The Crime Minister has just given birth, to your half-brother". "My half brother?" Zoe said confused. "But How?".

"The Mastermind is your father, right?". "No, Frank is my father" Zoe said and Frank kissed her forehead and then slipped an arm around Stella. "Well if they are planning to do to him what they did me, I want you to save him" Zoe said. "What?" Frank and Stella said in unison.

"This could be family, like genetic family I know I have you guys and Kloe but he's family I don't want him to go through what I did" Zoe said. "We'll try our very best" Frank said.

"We have great plans for you child" One of the staff said. Dr Steinberg enters and takes the baby out of her arms, "Oh we most certainly do". The Mastermind was wheeled in, "Let me see the child". He inspected the poor little boy, "Ahh a good strong pair of lungs, he'll do"

The team were back at base and Stella had to inform them of a new mission. "Our mission is to rescue The Crime Minister's baby" Stella said. "What?" Dan said. "Why would we do that?" Aneisha asked. "Because this could be Zoe's half brother" Frank said. "She wants us to", "He shouldn't have to go through what she did", Frank said.

There is going to be a few more chappys after this. REVIEW! ;) Rawriloveyouxo's twitter is kissingincars13 . So you can tweet her about how good our storys are! (She asked me to put it up!) thanks guys! XD


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the very bad grammar in this chapter, we still don't have many reviews so please review~thanks and happy reading~rawriloveyouxo

"Right so we need to infiltrate the Korpse base which will most likely be on very high security" Stella said. "What do you mean we?" Frank said. "Well I want to do this mission" Stella said. "Stella you can't you know what the mole said" "What?" Dan asked. Him and Aneisha looked confused. "He said that korpse want to kill our baby" Frank said. Aneisha gasped. "Which means they will probably try to kill Stella".

The team were kitted up and ready, after much arguing Stella had gone with them. They were travelling in the vans and Frank was nervous, for Stella. They came to a halt, "Stay safe" Frank said just in case they were split up Stella nodded, "And you".

"Ready team?" Frank said. There were nods and then he counted to 3. "Go, go, go" He said, and they all jumped out of the bushes and ran into the Korpse base, sirens went off and red light flashed. "High security, yeah that covers it" Dan said as 30 or so Korpse agents charged towards them. Frank was trying to keep Stella from fighting, pushing the agents he was fighting into the ones she was fighting, it worked multiple times, once all agents had been defeated, 5 agents stayed and handcuffed them or tied them up with whatever they could find. The other 35 agents continued, where they incountered around 50 agents, and again took them out with ease.

Then they encountered another problem. "There are 2 corridors what do we do?" Neish asked. "Dan with me, Neish with Frank" she said between them 4, "everyone else split up, let's go" she announced to the rest of the team and she jogged off half of the team following her. "Look after her" Frank said to dan, "I promise" Dan said.

There was a loud bang as Stella, Dan and the team got close to the medical wing, everyone dropped to the floor, Dan putting an arm around Stella. The explosion startled all of them, "We have to keep going" Stella yelled. They ran towards the medical centre. "M.I.9, you're under arrest" Stella yelled, the agents ran forward when all the Korpse agents started to leave and Stella scooped the crying baby into her arms and awkwardly started to bounce him, "Poor little baby, you must be freezing" she said as he was only dressed in a nappy. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around the baby. "Shh shh".

Franks team heard the explosion and Frank was so worried. "Oh God" He said, Neish was in tears. "We have to find them they could be injured. They came running into the Medical wing, now they just needed to find the right room. They tried about 14 doors until Frank kicked the door open to the 15th door and saw Stella with her back turned.

"Stella, oh god, Stella" Frank screamed. He needed to know she was okay. "Stella" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She turned, "Frank?" She ran towards him and she threw an arm around his neck, he pulled her close. "Your okay, your okay" he sighed relieved. Stella nodded tears clouding her eyes, "Oh God" She said, "What?" Frank asked putting her down. "I thought I lost you" She said. He noticed the little baby boy in her arms, "He looks kinda like Zoe" He smiled, Stella smiled and nodded too, "if were going to adopt Zoe then we have to adopt him too" Stella said, Frank nodded, "If that's what you want" he grinned. "But he will need to be in M.I.9 nursery for 3 months at least, so at least then you will have maternity leave coming soon enough after that and I'm sure between 2 of us we can look after him"

sorry its so short! Please review as the next chappy will be our last! *Noooo* but don't worry we have a surprise to tell you in the next chapter! You gotta review to find out people!

Love MIHighandAlexRider4eva and Rawriloveyouxo x


	7. Last Chapter?

(A/N Thank you for reading, this is a really short cute fluffy chapter just for fun, this is also the last chapter of our story Awww! I have really enjoyed writing this and im sure my co-writer MIHighandAlexRider4eva has too! Read and Review Pleaseee!)

Rawriloveyouxo

* * *

The baby was checked over by M.I.9 doctors and then given the all clear. Stella had the him in her arms and he was fast asleep, Frank came in and smiled at his pregnant girlfriend, she was not the maternal type but somehow this child, that wasn't even theirs, had brought out a softer side in her. He put the car seat down on the chair.

"The head of M.I.9 says we can adopt them and since Zoe lives with me already you and this little fella can move in as soon as possible and the adoption can be legalized by Friday".

"But how..."

"She knows some people" He grinned, "We have to think of a name?" .

"Maybe we should ask Zo and the team what names they like" Stella said.

"Great idea, Lets go home" Frank chuckled looking over at Stella and his new son, he sighed completely content not being able to wait for his big sister to meet him and then their other new baby to arrive, as unconventional as his little family was they were perfect just the way they are.

* * *

MIHighandAlexRider4eva's A/N - and that CONCLUDES THE END of our Sequel! *Noooooo!* but don't worry everyone! We have a surprise for you -

**- we have decided that there WILL be a PREQUEL TO THIS STORY! - **

**So watch out for it coming soon! :D XD WOULD YOU REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK OF OUR PREQUEL TO THE SEQUEL SURPRISE! **

**Love all our readers! :) Sorry this chappy was so short! X**

**MIHighandAlexRider4eva and Rawriloveyouxo xxxxxx **


End file.
